itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Power Morphicon
Power Morphicon is a convention held every other year for Power Rangers and other Ameritoku. Power Morphicon 1 Guests Power Morphicon 2 Guests Power Morphicon 3 Power Morphicon 3 was the most recent Power Morphicon held at the Pasadena Convention Center on August 17th-19th 2012. This was also where the cast of Power Rangers Megaforce was revealed along with a trailer for the new season. Guests Power Morphicon 4 Power Morphicon 4 is an upcoming Power Morphicon that will be held at the Pasadena Convention Center on August 22nd to August 24th 2014. Guests *Austin St. John (Jason/Mighty Morphin Red Ranger & Gold Zeo Ranger) *Walter Emanuel Jones (Zach/Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost (Billy/Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Steve Cardenas (Rocky/Mighty Morphin Red Ranger & Blue Zeo Ranger) *Karen Ashley (Aisha/Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland (Kat/Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger, and Pink Turbo Ranger) *David Fielding (Zordon) *Paulie Schrier (Bulk) *Jason Narvy Ph. D (Skull) *Barbara Goodson (Rita Repulsa) *Richard Horvitz (Alpha 5 & Invader Zim) *Robert Axelrod (Lord Zeed, Finster, and other MMPR monsters) *Kerrigan Mahan (Goldar, Magna Defender, Monitor Org, and other monsters) *Tony Oliver (Saba & supervising producer of MMPR, VR Troopers, and Masked Rider) *Sabrina Lu (Scorpina) *Eddie Frierson (MMPR-Turbo, Lost Galaxy-Time Force, VR Trooper, and Digimon voice actor) *Scott Page Pagter (MMPR-Turbo, Wild Force, VR Trooper, and Masked Rider voice actor/Producer of Zeo, In Space-Wild Force, VR Troopers, and Masked Rider) *Elisabeth Fies (MMPR voice actor) *Royce Herron (Mrs. Appleby) *Audrey Marchionno (Pilot Trini/Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Alan Palmer (Corcus/Black Alien Ranger) *Rajia Ann (Delphine/White Alien Ranger) *Cody Slaton (Young Bulk) *Nakia Burrise (Tanya/Yellow Zeo Ranger & Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Brad Hawkins (Gold Zeo Ranger voice & Ryan Steele from VR Troopers) *Selwyn Ward (TJ/Red Turbo Ranger & Blue Space Ranger) *Blake Foster (Justin/Blue Turbo Ranger) *Hilary Shepard (Divatox) *Carol Hoyt (Divatox/Dimitria) *Christopher Khayman Lee (Andros/Red Space Ranger) *Melody Perkins (Astronema & Karone/Pink Galaxy Ranger) *Christopher Cho (Dark Specter & Nukus from Big Bad Beetleborgs) *Danny Slavin (Leo/Red Galaxy Ranger) *Reggie Rolle (Damon/Green Galaxy Ranger) *Valerie Landon (Kendrix/Pink Galaxy Ranger) *Amy Rolle (Trakeena) *Sean CW Johnson (Carter/Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson (Joel/Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis (Dana/Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher (Ryan/Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge (Captain Mitchell) *Michael Forest (Olympius) *Jason Faunt (Wes/Red Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon (Lucas/Blue Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill (Jen/Pink Time Force Ranger) *Dan Southworth (Eric/Quantum Ranger) *Vernon Wells (Ransik) *Rick Medina (Cole/Red Wild Force Ranger & Deker) *Philip Jean Marie (Max/Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman (Danny/Black Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey (Alyssa/White Wild Force Ranger) *Phillp Andrew (Merrick/Lunar Wolf Ranger) *IIia Volok (Master Org) *Ryan Goldstein (Kite/Animus) *Jorge Vargas Jr (Blake/Navy Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney (Ethan/Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeff Parazzo (Trent/White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Brandon Jay Mclaren (Jack/Red S.P.D. Ranger) *Chris Violette (Sky/Blue S.P.D. Ranger) *Matt Austin (Bridge/Green S.P.D. Ranger) *Monica May (Z/Yellow S.P.D. Ranger) *Aly Purrott (Sydney/Pink S.P.D. Ranger) *Jason Smith (Casey/Jungle Fury Red Ranger) *Anna Hutchinson (Lilly/Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger) *David De Lautour (RJ/Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger) *Ari Boyland (Flynn/Blue RPM Ranger) *Alex Heartman (Jayden/Red Samurai Ranger) *Najee De-Tiege (Kevin/Blue Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr (Mike/Green Samurai Ranger) *Britney Pirtle (Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler (Antonio/Gold Samurai Ranger) *Kimberley Crossman (Lauren/Red Samurai Ranger) *Andrew Gray (Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger) *John Mark Loudermilk (Noah/Blue Megaforce Ranger) *Azim Rizk (Jake/Black Megaforce Ranger) *Ciara Hanna (Gia/Yellow Megaforce Ranger) *Christina Masterson (Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger) *Cameron Jebo (Orion/Silver Super Megaforce Ranger) *Yutta Mochizuki (Geki/Tyranno Ranger from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger &) *Candace Kita (Barbara Stewart from Masked Rider) *Matt Mullins (Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *Herbie Baez (Green Hunter & Titanium Silver Beetleborg from Big Bad Beetleborgs) *Marshall Hilton (Les Fortunes from Big Bad Beetleborgs) *Aaron Pruner (Percy from VR Troopers) *G. Beaudin (Malcom Fink from Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad) *Troy Slaten (Amp Ere from Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad) *Yumie Yamagiwa (Margaret from Fujiyama Ichiban) *Yuuki Luna Yamagiwa (Sakurai from Fujiyama Ichiban) *Travis Hall (Villian from Fujiyama Ichiban) *Jackie Marchand (MMPR-Time Force & Ninja Storm-RPM writer) *Doug Sloan (MMPR-Turbo, Ninja Storm, & Dino Thunder writer/director/supervising producer) *Ronnie Sperling (MMPR Writer) *Jeff Deckman (MMPR Season 1 Writer) *Ann Austen (MMPR-Turbo, Ninja Storm, and Dino Thunder writer/producer) *Jeff Pruitt (MMPR Stunt coreographer) *Sophia Crawford (MMPR Pink Stunt Actor) *Erik Betts (MMPR Red/Green/Putty Stunt actor) *Jason Ybarra (Baboo Suit and stunt actor) *TJ Rotolo (Monster suit actor for Lost Galaxy - Wild Force) *Bruce Heinsius (MMPR photographer) *Worth Keeter (MMPR, In Space, Lost Galaxy, and Time Force director) *Robert Hughes (MMPR, VR Troopers, and Mystic Knights director & VR Troopers, Masked Rider, Beetleborgs, Mystic Knights producer) *Ron Wasserman (Theme composter from MMPR, In Space, and S.P.D.) *Henshin Vault *David Winning (Director of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie) *Greg Aronowitz (S.P.D. Producer/Director/Prop producer) *John Tellegen (Ninja Storm-RPM writer) *Mark Richardson (Power Rangers Prop producer) *Michi Yamato (Masked Rider/Beetleborgs stunts) *Melissa Barker (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight stunts) *Mark Musashi (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight stunts, Kamen Rider: The First suit actor for Kamen Rider #1, and Kamen Rider: The Next suit actor for Shocker Rider) *Shota Tsuji (Ressha Sentai Toqger, Kamen Rider Gaim, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Kamen Rider Wizard, and Fujiyama Ichiban stunts) *Hiroshi Maeda (Chojin Sentai Jetman, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Ninja Storm suit actor/stunt man) *Yasuhiro Takuchi (Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman - Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Choriki Sentai Ohranger - Ninjuu Sentai Hurricanger, and Mahou Sentai Magiranger - Ressha Sentai Toqger suit actor) *Barrie Evans (Japanese Stage Show Suit Actor) *Matt Frank (Godzilla Artist) *Takuji Kuramoto (Stunts on Fujiyama Ichiban) *Wilsa Derro (Stunt woman on Fujiyama Ichiban) *Soni Aralynn (Power Rangers Cosplayer) *Gokai Puppy *Sunny Seki (Arist/Japanese culture guest) *Ricky Simions (Gir from Invader Zim) Category:Fandom